


(Podfic) One Of Those Things - TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel

by saltyunicorn, TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: SPN podfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexuality, Bromance, Dean's full of fail, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sam is going to have soooo much fun!, angst with happy ending, m4a, mp3, soulbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering that you have some kind of angel-marriage, soulbond-thing to your nerdy angel friend kind of forces you to re-evaluate your relationship. In Dean's case, this involves freaking out and massive fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) One Of Those Things - TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Of Those Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334631) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



Title: One Of Those Things

Author: TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel

Reader: saltyunicorn

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: None Castiel/Dean Winchester bromance

Rating: Gen

Summary: Discovering that you have some kind of angel-marriage, soulbond-thing to your nerdy angel friend kind of forces you to re-evaluate your relationship. In Dean's case, this involves freaking out and massive fail.

Text Link: [archiveofourown.org/works/334631](http://archiveofourown.org/works/334631)

Length: 15 mins

Readers Notes: I tried my best to edit it out but I was laughing to hard at some points that it might sound a little choppy because of my badass editing :P Thank you very much Tardis* you rock, love all your work. Give her some sweet, sweet love <3

Mp3 Link: [Download Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yr1p0151ix4e7i8/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel_-_One_Of_Those_Things.mp3)

m4a Link (Saves as an Itunes audiobook in your Library): [Download Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/81pye9cpe3btv7b/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel_-_One_Of_Those_Things.m4a)

Cover Art: Can't get this part to work please beautiful people how do I post this?? I made one myself and everything!

 


End file.
